


Memories

by lotrangel17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steve Feels, almost angst, good memories, tony is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories can hit you out of blue. A memory can be triggered by a smell, a touch, a sight, a taste or a sound. You can smell new cut grass and remember playing in your backyard as a kid; you can touch a hot pan and remember that time you burned your finger playing with fireworks; you can see a flag flying and remember where you were on September 11th; you can get a taste of chocolate and remember that one perfect sundae you got from the ice cream shop; or maybe you hear a phrase and it takes you back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Avengers fandom. I was helping my son get dressed for church and my mind wondered to Steve :) Also I'm a big Stony fan so I had to throw some Tony in there too. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all errors are mine, if you see any glaring mistakes let me know.

Memories can hit you out of blue. A memory can be triggered by a smell, a touch, a sight, a taste or a sound. You can smell new cut grass and remember playing in your backyard as a kid; you can touch a hot pan and remember that time you burned your finger playing with fireworks; you can see a flag flying and remember where you were on September 11th; you can get a taste of chocolate and remember that one perfect sundae you got from the ice cream shop; or maybe you hear a phrase and it takes you back in time.

Steve Rogers stood in front of the bedroom mirror slowly buttoning up his dress shirt. He could hear Tony in the shower, running late as always but still talking to JARVIS about the calculations for the new suit. Tonight was an auction for the Maria Stark Foundation and Steve promised to go with Tony to keep him sane. Now if that didn't bring a chuckle to the surface, anyone keeping Tony Stark sane, but honestly since they had started dating everyone had noticed that Steve seemed to help Tony relax. 

He had flipped up his color and started to put the tie around his neck when Tony came out of the bathroom. He looked at Steve and muttered, "No, no no!" He watched as Tony went into his closet and came back out with another tie. He plucked the tie out of Steve's hand and handed him the new one.

"Wear this tie, it will bring out the color of your eyes." 

Suddenly Steve forgot to breathe. He wasn't in the bedroom he shared with Tony, in Stark Tower, in the future - he was in the old apartment he shared with his mother, in Brooklyn, in the past.

_"Come on Stevie, we only have a few minutes then we need to go. We don't want to be late for church."_

_"I'm ready," he yelled back and made his way to the living room._

_His ma took one look at him and turned him around, "Not without a tie young man. Come on I'll help you."_

_Grumbling a little he went over and grabbed the bright red tie he had only moments ago thought he could away with not wearing. He slung it around his neck willing his mother to say 'no that's okay you don't really need a tie'._

_Ma just shook her head, "Not that one Stevie, it's too bright for church," then she went to the big closet they shared and pulled out another tie._

_"But I like this one!" he complained._

_His Ma smiled at him and knelt down in front of him, "Wear this tie, it will bring out the color of your eyes," and she began to put it on him._

_It was right on the tip of his tongue to complain. He was old enough to dress himself. Plus the tie was too big, it wasn't his to begin with, it was his fathers. Then he saw the shadowed look in his mother's eyes as she tied the tie and he didn't say anything, the words clogging his throat._

_"There, don't you look handsome." There was a little sheen to her tired eyes and Steve knew she was remembering his father and more than likely the last time he wore this tie._

_He threw his arms around his mother's neck and whispered "Thanks Ma, its perfect. I love you."_

_His mother squeezed him tight and whispered back, "I love you too Stevie, always and forever. Don't ever forget that alright."_

"Steve! Steve, come on babe, breathe." Steve could feel Tony's arms around him and he took a deep breath in. His breath shuddered as he exhaled and he drew another deep breath in. 

He could hear Tony's soothing voice in his ear, "That's good. That's good, another deep breath in and relax." 

Steve looked up and at the mirror and saw how pale he looked. There was fine sheen on his forehead and his eyes looked overly bright. He could feel his hands shaking but Tony's solid presence behind him helped steady him. He watched as Tony breathed in and matched it with his breathing. 

Finally they were breathing even and calm and Tony looked at him and asked, "Okay now?" 

Steve shook his head, "Alright now." 

"Bad memory?" Tony asked quietly. 

Steve smiled and shook his head, "No, a good memory actually. Of my Ma." 

Tony smiled back and hugged him tighter. "Love you babe."

Steve turned around and pulled Tony to him, resting his forehead against Tonys, "Love you Tony, always and forever."


End file.
